


Dancing with the Devil

by chaoticmango



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmango/pseuds/chaoticmango
Summary: The Agent is being held captive in Hell and Lucifer wants to bring out his desires.





	Dancing with the Devil

The Agent woke up. At first he didn’t know where he was. For a moment, all he could see was the ceiling, dark wood planks with a small hole in it. His throat was burning, his head hurt a bit, and he had a bruise on his shoulder. His bare shoulder. He looked down to realize he was completely naked. He tried to cover himself, but his hands were tied above his head. The Agent could feel his face heat up. Where were his clothes? And why was he here? Cold wind blew through the holes in the walls and the ceiling across his body. Goosebumps pricked at his skin. His eyes darted around the room he was in. There was a vanity table in one corner and a door on each side of the room. The Agent looked down at what he was lying across. It was a huge bed with red silk sheets. They felt soft on his bare flesh.  
That’s when Lucifer came in.  
He was wearing a long black robe that covered everything but a good part of his well-built chest. He must have put him there! The Agent closed his legs. He was not going to let the Devil take away his modesty...or what was left of it. Lucifer looked at him and smirked. The Agent refused to look at him. Instead the angel glued his eyes to the wall. He felt a sudden feeling between his legs, a feeling that he thought was long gone. This was so humiliating...  
“You’re awake. Good. Good.” He walked towards the angel, taking in every inch of his body with his eyes, and reached towards him with a clawed hand.

_This can’t be happening. _

Lucifer lightly took hold of his face, lifting it up so their eyes met. The Agent felt his face heat up again as he looked into his blue eyes, bright blue like the sky. Still beautiful, like they were before the fall. So beautiful...those eyes were the first thing he fell in love with. Lucifer let go of him and walked towards the foot of the bed. The Agent stared at his chest, it was a work of art, like a sculpture or a Renaissance painting. He wondered what was beneath the robe. He could only imagine what the rest of him looked like! The feeling between his legs felt stronger and his legs were begging to separate

_Stop it!_ _You are an angel of the Lord, an Agent_ _to the Author! You must resist temptation! _

He looked down for a moment to see his member was rock hard and hoped Lucifer didn’t notice. He looked back up to see Lucifer’s smirk had returned.  
“You’re impressed aren’t you?” The Devil said.  
The Agent looked away again.  
“No.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am an Agent to the Author and must resist temptation.”  
Lucifer undid the sash on his robe and took it off to reveal he was naked. His body was well built, muscular, and crimson.  
“How about now?”  
The Agent could feel his cock begging for Lucifer. As his eyes drifted to the Devil’s member, he could feel his desire growing. It was huge, red like the rest of him, and just as hard as his. The Agent’s body was screaming for it, for his perfect body, for him to get inside of him.  
“I...you will not tempt me, Satan...” The Agent spluttered.  
“Really?”  
Lucifer separated the Agent’s legs to reveal the lapdog’s hard cock.  
“It seems like there won’t be a need to do that. You see, no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you repress your desires, no matter how much you try to deny it, you have already given into temptation.”  
Lucifer got on top of him, spreading his legs apart.  
“And now, God can’t keep you from your desires.”  
“Lucifer...” As much as he tried to deny it, his body, his heart, his soul were yearning for him.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” His claws disappeared as his fingers traced the Agent’s stomach, going towards his parts.  
“Or do you want me to ravage you? To use you? To make you scream? I can do that. I can please you, use you, ruin you, fuck you senseless until you can’t walk. And you’d like that. You’d beg for that.”  
His fingers rubbed the Agent’s sensitive member making him gasp. The lapdog tried to hold back moans, but it felt so good.  
His mind went back to when they were angels in Heaven. They were so young and curious. That one night, when they both kissed. Lucifer invited him back to his place where they made out, both wanting to keep going. The Agent could remember him undressing him, ready to let Lucifer give him the pleasure his body craved. He could remember being fondled, his friend turned lover’s body, it felt so good. But they never went through it. The Agent said it wasn’t worth falling. He remembered coming home with his heart in pieces, and crying himself to sleep. But now...now...he was here in Hell, with Lucifer. And there was no where to hide, nothing to run away from, and it was so easy to give into desire.  
“The things I could do to you...” Lucifer’s fingers traced the Agent’s quivering thigh, before moving back to his cock.  
The angel couldn’t take it anymore and started moaning. His whole body starting to give into desire. His hips bucked, shaking as he did.  
“Please...” The lapdog begged.  
“You’re practically grinding on my hand. So desperate for me.”  
“Please...take me...”  
Lucifer lowered his head and started teasing the Agent’s cock with his tongue, grazing it with his teeth, going from his balls to his tip. With every lick, every suck, the angel became a desperate mess.  
Lucifer sucked on the Agent’s nipple, making him gasp again. After all these years of fantasizing, he was going to ravage the lapdog beneath him. After that, he grabbed the Agent by the hair and dragged him off the bed, hands still tied up. After getting the Agent on his knees, he felt his cock throb and pulse with lust.  
“I’ve been looking forward to this, my perfect little slut.”  
He pulled him closer by the hair, towards his huge cock.  
“Now suck.” He growled.  
The Agent eagerly took the Devil’s member in his mouth, letting part of it slide out a bit before Lucifer grabbed his hair again and shoved it back in further. The Agent made a few gagging noises before moaning.  
“Keep going, pretty boy.” Lucifer said.  
Drool dripped out of the Agent’s mouth before he whimpered a bit. He kept sucking until Lucifer’s throbbing cock started oozing precum. The Agent let it go to the back of his throat before Lucifer finally came, letting out a deep moan. He looked down at the Agent with cum leaking out of his lips. He chuckled.  
“Such a good slut,” He said before dragging him back to bed, “but I’m not done.”  
While Lucifer grabbed a bottle of lube and prepared himself, the Agent let his legs fall open. Lucifer got on top of him, ready to give him something he’d never forget.  
“You’re all mine now, lapdog.” The Devil said before shoving his dick inside of him. The Agent finally gave into his desire, his whole body quivering as Lucifer thrusted inside of him. He moaned louder as his lover went deeper and tried matching his thrusts only to be held still. Lucifer’s claws appeared for a moment, digging into his hips.  
“You like it don’t you, you fucking whore.”  
The claws disappeared and he traced the lapdog’s lips, only to have him suck on them.  
“You’re a kinky little thing, aren’t you?” He darkly chuckled. The Agent was incredibly kinky. He was surprised, but also not at all. What he had been repressing for so long was seeping out. Since he was no longer in Heaven, no longer God’s devoted little servant, Lucifer could now bring out that kinky side. He let go of his hips and continued thrusting, his huge prick going deeper into the Agent, who was lost in ecstasy, his body had completely given in, letting him take control. The angel tried to quiet down so no one would hear him. And his lover noticed.  
“What’s wrong, my love?” He said smirking, before sharply thrusting again, the Agent letting out another loud moan.  
Lucifer pulled him close and kissed him, shoving his tongue in his mouth, the lapdog trying to do the same. The kiss became a mess of tongues and spit. Lucifer’s mouth moved to the Agent’s neck, teeth nipping at his perfect skin.  
“Have you ever fantasized about me, darling?” Lucifer said, “Ever fantasized about me laying you down on a bed, stripping you, kissing every inch of your body, and then cuming deep inside you? How badly do you want me? Don’t hold back, lapdog. Let your impulses guide you.” He kept going deeper until he reached his prostate, then hit it sharply. The Agent let out a loud gasp before moaning again. The desperate angel matched his thrust, his body shaking.  
“Lucifer, I’m close!”  
“Me too, lover.”  
The Devil felt his cock throbbing before he came inside the Agent, who was screaming. The angel thrusted against him before cuming and letting out a shivering moan.  
After pulling out, Lucifer fell back, exhausted and satisfied. As was the Agent, who was satisfied beyond belief. Lucifer looked at him, watching the cum trickle out of his entrance. The Agent was so blissfully fucked out, he didn’t notice Lucifer untie him.  
A few minutes later, he did, leaned over and kissed his lover on the cheek.  
“You did so well, my love.” Lucifer purred.  
After laying together for a while, Lucifer got up, got dressed, and helped the Agent clean up and gave him some water. He gave the Agent his clothes and let him get dressed.  
The Agent came out to Lucifer’s study to find him calmly reading. He smiled when he looked up.  
“How are you feeling, my darling?”  
“Better.”  
“Good.” Lucifer got up, put an arm around his waist and kissed him. This time, the Agent didn’t push him away. He put his arms around his lover’s waist and kissed him back. Lucifer has never felt happier. He had his love back and this time, no one could separate them. The Agent was his. God wouldn’t get in the way and neither would that idiot’s stupid rule. It was just him and his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always kind of shipped these two for a while. I’m sure if it’s connected to any of my other stories yet. We'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
